This invention relates to supported catalysts for the catalytic treatment of gaseous media at temperatures below about 100.degree. C. and their use.
Supported catalysts for the catalytic treatment of gaseous media in the middle-temperature and low-temperature range are already known. For instance, Falke et al., German published Patent Application No. DE 3,914,294 describes a supported catalyst for the oxidation of carbon monoxide which operates at ambient temperature. This supported catalyst comprises a catalytically active mixture of gold or gold and iron oxide on iron oxide. Falke et al., German published Patent Application No. DE 3,920,428 describes a supported catalyst for the catalytic decomposition of ozone. This supported catalyst likewise operates at ambient temperature and comprises a material which brings about the catalytic decomposition of ozone, for instance metals or transition metal oxides, in particular hopcalite, applied to a foam support. There remains a need, however, for supported catalysts for catalytically treating gaseous media at temperatures below about 100.degree. C. which usefully extend the range of the supported catalysts already known.